Uninvited welcomes
by TheTeleporter
Summary: Kurt Wagner is a new mutant to the institute. After some unwelcome thoughts and comments towards him, will Kurt stay with in the Xmen? Or will he go to the brotherhood? Rated T for minor cussing WARNING: Contains some character deaths
1. Uninvited events

Kurt was anxious. I mean who wouldn't be? He was blue, furry, and looked like the furry version of a demon! **No Kurt, he made a deal. If you can get over yourself, you can have a place to call home.** But what if they don't accept me? T **hen they would have to get over it**. Kurt was on a train to what a so called "professor" called a school for "gifted" students. But I'm not gifted. I'm a freak! He looked at his hands. _I don't even have five fingers. How am I even classified as a human? I should be classified as an animal! I have fur. Normal people don't. I have fangs. Normal people don't. I have fully filled golden eyes._ "NORMAL PEOPLE DON'T! "He screamed this last part out quietly. That's when he noticed the weird looks that instantly turned to disgust and fright. And that's when he felt a breeze of cool air pass through his hair when a door flew open. Kurt froze and the thought of pulling the hood back on his head never made it through his brain. Time slowed as he watched men two times his size pull out Tasers and pistols. He closed his eyes and the first thing he heard was the straw that broke the camel's back. em"Freak!" More people screamed, mostly women. Then the flood of insults flowed right in. "Mommy, what is that?" "And I thought God was real." "Look at it! That should not be alive? What is it?" "Now we kill it!" It was that last thing that broke Kurt out of the trance that he never meant to be in. almost immediately Kurt felt a barrage of fists, bats, and several other weapons. "Bitte! Bitte aufhören!" Kurt whimpered pleadingly. "Oh, so now it's a Nazi, eh? I always knew Nazis' were demons!" The head voice sneered. Kurt struggled to keep his eyes open. The source of the voice was a thin, wiry man, with blond hair starting to bald. emstrongAnd this is America? It's like Germany, except worse! And just when a gun was forced to the middle of his forehead, a new voice shouted over the rest. "And just what do you think you are doing, Mister Creed?" Kurt silently thanked his guardian angel of a man. If he had not arrived Kurt would not live to see tomorrow. "I was just taking the trash out for you, sir. No one likes this baggage, so I was making sure that no one could complain about it. Again." Creed then presumed his activities, but as he pulled out the gun, an arm stopped him. "I wouldn't advise that, Mister Creed. Unless you want a personal escort off this train, and trust me, I have no time today for such nonsense." The Conductor then took the gun from the lanky man, and threw it off the train. "Now the next stop to Bayville is coming up in about fifteen minutes. Everyone, please remain in your seats. I need to have a talk with our guest, so please, Mister Wagner, come with me. And bring your things. You won't be bothered by Mister Creed anymore." Kurt looked at the conductor gratefully.

"Well, Mister Wagner, I hope that you enjoy your stay in Bayville, and I bid you good luck." The conductor said as he shook hands with Kurt. "Danke, sir, but if I may ask, Vhy did you help me?" "Well Kurt, let's just say that we helped each other out". Kurt blinked as he was gently walked out of the train car, but not before he had a glimpse of white wings underneath the heavy coat the conductor was wearing. The conductor met his gaze and winked as he pushed Kurt onto the crosswalk in a hurry. em"V-Vait!" he never had a chance for an explanation as the train sped off, as if the train itself had less time to get to its next destination than it already had. "There is our next student, Ororo." A calm, scholarly voice said behind Kurt.

"Well, Mister Wagner, there is your new home. Do you like the view?" Charles said to Kurt, chuckling to himself, watching Kurt look over the landscape in wonder. "I like it so far, call me Kurt, Wagner is the name of my foster father. He recently passed." Kurt looked down to his lap and fingered the small metal cross his foster father had given him for Kurt's fourteenth birthday. It wasn't much, but it was all they had, especially in a semi-failing circus. They could barely afford the rent as it was. He sincerely hoped that they were doing okay. em"All right Kurt, When we get inside, I'll need you to follow me into my office. I need you to fill out some paperwork for you to go to school, and to have a driver's liscence when the time comes." Kurt perked up immediately when he heard the word school His tail wagging back in fourth as he practically bounced all over the vehicle. " Vreally? School? I've alvays vanted to go to school, but-" He stopped as his mood changed abruptly to forlorn. He took a long look at himself, and his ears and tail drooped instantly. The vay I look. It is demonic, is it not? I'm sorry professor, I just don't think zat I'll fit in. I mean, people vill not see me as a person. Zey'll see me as ze birth of ze antichrist." Kurt immediately turned away from the professor and sighed dreamily. em"If only I vere normal. I vouldn't be a burden to anyvone." The professor and Storm looked shocked. They knew that he disliked his appearances, but by this measure? Heavens no! em"Well, Kurt, I'll make you a deal." Kurt only turned his ears towards Xavier to signal that he was listening. "How about you stay at the institute for a trial period, then by that time, I should be able to have a way to help you disguise your image so you will be able to attend Bayville High school. You see Kurt, I already have an idea in mind. The device that I am thinking of is called a holowatch. My good friend Dr. McCoy has already begun constructing it, so he can go to public places if need be, without causing a problem to the people whom are not mutants."/em Charles was getting desperate, but a half-lie can't hurt Kurt, right? All Charles needed was for Kurt to accept so Eric doesn't convince Kurt otherwise. Who knows what will happen to Kurt if he accepts Eric's invitation.

"Meanwhile, as Kurt was listening, he detected that somewhere in the older man's kind and selfless words that a lie or an exaggeration was being made. However, Kurt accepted. By the time they had finished the conversation, Ororo had pulled into the driveway of the mansion

Ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Note: His foster parents weren't the only guardians who took care of him. You'll find out more in the next chapter**

 _For your literary entertainment ~TT_


	2. Uninvited rejection

**Hey, TheTeleporter here! I re-read the previous chapter, and I saw some errors. Don't worry, I will make sure to change them soon enough, and I'll make sure to have little to no errors in this piece as well. Now, on to our fuzzy blue elf!**

 **Message—** Kurt's normal thoughts

 _Message_ — Kurt's inner thoughts

" _Message"_ — speaking

 _Message_ — flashbacks

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

" _Well, Kurt, how do you like your room?"_ Xavier asked Kurt as Kurt examined his room in awe. _"It is magnificent, professor! How can you afford all this? I've never seen a single room as big as zis!"_ Kurt looked at the professor with questioning and marveled eyes. Charles chuckled at Kurt's antics. _"Well Kurt, that is a different discussion for a different time. Now, how about we get you something to eat, eh, Kurt?"_ Charles started down the hallway motioning for Kurt to follow. But Kurt did not move. _"What's wrong Kurt?"_ Charles turned to see a stunning sight. Kurt was glaring at him! _"Kurt? Kurt!_ " That's all he got out before Kurt spoke again. _"Tsk, tsk, tsk, professor. It's a shame that I heard such a dreadful discussion in ze car. I know zat you two do not like my appearance, but vreally now, must you tell me such lies? Vhy did you approach me if you did not want me here? Am I vreally zat bad? Professor, I have been taught ze art of mind blocking, you cannot force your way into my mind professor, for I will rip your heart out. Do you understand Xavier?"_ Charles flinched when he was called only by his last name. _"Now, I vill stay vith you, only if I can go to school, and if I'm accepted here vithout complaint. I'm headed downstairs to meet ze ozzers."_ And with that, Kurt teleported with a cloud of brimstone, leaving a shocked and mentally disturbed professor in the room.

Kurt reappeared in the kitchen, where he saw two teenagers and an adult with their backs turned to him. _Perfect, time to put on a show they'll never forget_. And with that he teleported once more.

Kurt teleported into a large room that looked never ending. It was oddly spherical, with nothing but a large computer in the middle. _Hmm, wonder what this does_. He pressed the enter key, and quickly hacked into the computer. _Thank god for Germany,_ he thought smugly.

 _Flashback_

 _Kurt Wagner, a thirteen year old boy, peered around a statue, waiting for his next victim. He saw a soldier walk by, and as Kurt teleported, the soldier looked around the same statue that the mutant had been at moments before. Appearing behind the man, Kurt quickly snatched the three keys the guard had in a ring. Then he disappeared as the man started to stand. Not noticing the missing keys, the soldier walked away without a second glance. Kurt smirked and disappeared back to what he called "home" When he arrived, he saw his father figure waiting for him. "Haben Sie etwas zu greifen?" The man question Kurt with a questioning eye? "Ja, Ich griff diese off eines Soldaten" Kurt explained with a grin. "sehr gut" the man praised. Then the man started to speak in English. It was his goal to teach English to Kurt, in case they ever got separated when they arrived in America. "Now, I vill teach you a most sacred art. Zis has run in my family for generations. I vill teach you how to block psychics vith just your mind and vith technology. This vill also teach you how to hack into several computers, and zat is a most helpful art in itself." Kurt grinned. Now, a technique that will actually help him in the future! "Vhen do I start, Herr Sebastian? I cannot vait!" Kurt's tail was wagging like a fun loving puppy. Sebastian was impressed with how developed Kurt's English was. Kurt certainly was a fast learner. "Bald, Kurt. Now ve must get some rest. It has been a long day, and I'm sure zat you need to return zose keys to the owner, correct? Now, go on. I vill see you tomorrow." Kurt quickly scampered off. Sebastian closed his eyes. He loved Kurt like a father, and he's sure that Kurt loved him like a son._

 _Kurt was certainly a fast learner_ _, Sebastian repeated to himself. Kurt had a bright future ahead, and Sebastian certainly hoped that Kurt would use those opportunities that lay ahead to his advantage._

 _Kurt hummed happily to himself. Today was the day! He and his father figure were to depart to America, and live happily! But all of a sudden, Kurt had a horrible feeling._ _Oh, dear! Something is happening to Herr Sebastian!_ _"Herr Sebastian! Vas happened? Herr Sebastian?" Kurt whimpered as he made his way upstairs. He heard a coughing sound in Sebastian's room. "Don't vorry fazzer! Ich komme!" But he arrived in time to see a horrid sight. Sebastian had black and red spots all over himself, and was paler than ash. "Kurt?" Sebastian croaked, not having the strength to open his eyes. "Ja, fazzer, ich bin hier." Kurt was on the brink of sobbing. What had caused his father such pain and suffering? "Fazzer." Sebastian, smiled weakly. "I alvays knew zat I vas your fazzer." Kurt looked pain. Somehow, he knew that his father figure wasn't going to make it. Sebastian knew it too. "Listen, Kurt." Kurt looked up to see his father's brilliant face, as if the dying man was well again. "Kurt, I need you to go to America vithout me. I'm not going to make it out of here. Use zat money to buy vatever food you need for ze trip. And remember zat I vill be in heaven, smiling down at you. Look in the dresser, I left a surprise. It vas for your birthday in a couple weeks. So now zat I von't be zere, Alles Gute zum Geburtstag." And with that, Sebastian went to sleep, forever. "NEIN!NEIN FAZZER! VHY? FAZZER, VAKE UP! BITTE! NEIN!" and those howls turned to quiet sobs._

 _Kurt had eventually made it to the ship, and purchased a room that was meant for him. Kurt sat alone, wallowing in shame. Depression kicked in, but for only a little bit of time, and Kurt eventually accepted that his best friend, his only friend, and mentor was not coming back. A few days later, an educated man approached Kurt, and Kurt accepted his offer to join him and be a new student at his school. And Kurt eventually went on a train Bayville, where he had met the professor officially._

 _Flashback over_

Kurt wept at that memory, where he had lost his only friend. He was the same Friend who was the only one who had understood him. He was the first man to look past his appearance and give him a home to stay in. Soon, Kurt will go with his mentor's word and use his opportunities to his advantage. Not that he had to enjoy the choices he made.

 _Now this is interesting,_ Kurt thought as his golden eyes scanned over information. He had found several character files and was reading each one carefully

Profile: James Howlett, a.k.a. Wolverine

Age: unknown

Abilities: regenerative healing, animalistic senses, a full adamantium skeleton

Profile: Jean Grey

Age: 17

Abilities: telekinesis, psychic abilities

Profile: Scott Summers

Age: 18

Abilities: Summers has uncontrollable lasers that shoot out of his eyes if opened. He controls them with

glasses with lenses made of ruby quartz.

Profile: Ororo Munroe

Age: 26

Abilities: Control over weather

Kurt looked over each of these very carefully, and was just about to leave, when he heard some voices outside the door. _"I think he went in here!" Well, shows over, I guess._ Kurt thought before teleporting. And just as he did, the door slammed open. _"damn, nothing!_ " a very irritated cyclops growled. He was just about to leave, when he noticed a glint of gold peek at him from the ceiling. " _What the—" he_ started as the figure drop down the ceiling and land in front of him. When Kurt opened eyes, he saw a very frightened and very pale cyclops in front of him. _"Hallo?"_ That's all Kurt got out when Cyclops started screaming. _"What the hell are you? The professor said something about a new student, not a demon!"_ Scott started to back away. " _I'm not a demon; I'm a human, same as you. Now, let's start over, shall ve? I'm Kurt Vagner, a new student."_ Kurt started with a smile. But that smile soon turned to a scowl as Cyclops continued to back away. _"Get the hell away from me, you bloody demon! And get the hell away from Jean, too! Things like you don't belong here."_ Scott immediately turned around and slammed the door, leaving a very stunned and angry Kurt in his wake.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

 **Translations:**

-"Haben Sie etwas zu greifen?"— "Did you grab anything?"

" _Ja"_ — "yes"

" _Ich griff diese off eines Soldaten"—_ "I grabbed this off a soldier"

" _sehr gut"—_ "very good"

" _Ich Komme_ "— I'm coming

" _ich bin hier"—_ I am here

" _Alles Gute zum Geburtstag"—_ Happy Birthday

" _Bitte"_ — please


	3. Uninvited answers

**Hey-o! TheTeleporter here! Thanks to everyone who read this story! It's truly and honour to write these for people to see, and review positively, especially in my other story,** **The Demon** **! Now, onto our fuzzy blue elf!**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Professor Xavier was filling forms for Kurt, so Kurt can go to school, when an angry Kurt suddenly appeared right in front of him. _"Yes, Kurt, how may I help you."_ The professor smiled. As soon as the last syllable was spoken was when Kurt made his move. The professor let out a gasp when Kurt pulled him out of the chair and held him so they were both within eye level. _"Now, I have one question for you, and I need an answer. Understand?"_ Kurt had a welcoming smile on his face, but Xavier knew better. **Hmm, Kurt is indeed Raven's son; they both have the same attitude. Uh, that fur. It's so disgusting! Well, I'd better answer his question, then**. The professor nodded his head, afraid of what might happen if he spoke. Kurt's smile instantly turned into a scowl, and, slamming Xavier back into his chair, he spoke. _"Vould you please tell me just vhy you haven't told anyvone of my appearance, Xavier? You did tell zem zat zere vas a new student, did you not?"_ Xavier was terrified now. Kurt's tone was a little too calm. **Just like Raven** , the professor mused in his head. He was quickly taken out of his thoughts when a furry hand shot down onto Xavier's desk, cracking his desk down the middle, though not splitting it completely. _"Answer ze damn question, for God's sake!"_ Kurt was definitely not calm anymore. His accent made his anger and appearance all the more frightening. _"Why, yes I did tell them of a new student, Kurt. But I had thought that they would overlook the demonic appearance. I had thought that—"_ Another slam brought the professor out of his speaking. The slam threatened the death of his fifty year old desk. _"You didn't zink shit! Now, a student hates me, told me not to approach this Jean kid, and said zat zings like me don not belong here! Vell guess vhat, Xavier? Zis is your last chance. One more infraction, and I'm headed down to Magneto's lair!"_ Kurt screamed. Xavier was in shock. After what seemed like hours of trying to comprehend what Kurt had just growled. How does he know about Eric? And now Kurt seemed to read his mind. _"How do I know about the brotherhood? He came to me, trying to get me to join him like a bloody fool! And it seemed like a good offer too, considering Vhat happened today. Zis is your last chance, Xavier. Make it good._ " And Kurt teleported up to his room, dropping Charles in the process.

A few weeks later, and Kurt wasn't getting anywhere good, especially with Scott. Jean seemed to like him, and Kurt would notice that she would flirt with him from time to time, trying to make him laugh. And it worked more times than not. This was probably the first time since his little "talk" with Xavier that he had felt happy, and he would laugh. However, these things had to stay in secret, away from Scott. Since there were only three of them, Jean was the only one he talked to. But today was a special day; it was time to go to school. Of course Scott was against it, and Kurt. _"But professor! He would be considered an animal to the public! Even with an image inducer, people would still feel the disgusting pelt on that body of his! And his tail! What are we going to do about his tail?"_ The professor rolled his eyes. Of course Scott was against it. Why wouldn't he be? But Xavier knew that he had to answer his questions. _"Scott, calm down! I had a talk with Kurt a couple hours ago, and he understands that he must not touch anyone, for they would feel his fur and three fingers. And last but not least, Scott, he understands that he must keep his tail hidden at all times. Unless there is an emergency, He has to stay as human as possible."_ Xavier assured Scott with a warm smile. However, Scott wasn't satisfied. _"As human as possible. AS HUMAN AS POSSIBLE? Professor, he doesn't even look human to begin with, and he is feral to the public. He refuses to make friends with anyone here, even if there are only four of us. Professor, Kurt is not human, and will certainly not be human, unless qualified to be – woah, what's going on?"_ Scott had been lifted off the ground, and his body refusing to follow it's master's orders. This time Jean spoke. _"Scott, shut up! Kurt is human, but he is different than the rest of us! He can talk, he can laugh, and he certainly can cry! Scott he is as human as the rest of us, so why don't you see that? Scott, if you refuse to see that, and stay stubborn, WE ARE OVER. Understand?_ " Jean's words cut through Scott like a knife. However, he still stayed hard headed. _"So Jean, hooking up with the freak show, aren't you?_ " This time, Scott's words cut through Jean like a knife, albeit sharper. Jean let out a small gasp. _"Yes, Jean, I know what you did and are still doing. You think I don't know about your secret meetings with Kurt? You think I don't hear your giggles coming from his room? Jean, DO TOU THINK THAT I AM STUPID?_ " And with that, Scott walked away, leaving one last glare. _"And you know what Jean? If you want to hook up with him, you can, because we are over!"_ And Scott left the room, leaving a weeping Jean and flabbergasted professor.

Kurt was excited, and he was more than ready for school. He received his schedule, who went like this:

Room: 1300: 1st hour: Biology— Mrs. Affergy

Room: 4207: 2nd hour: P.E. — Coach Vaugn

Room: 2306: 3rd hour: Foreign language: German— Mr. Schloss

Room: Lecture hall: 4th hour: Seminar— Mrs. Darkholme (Yes, Mystique. The principle, along with a couple vice principals, monitored Seminar time)

Lunch

Room: 1109: 5th hour: Advanced Economics— Mr. Hurst

Room: 2207: 6th hour: World history— Mrs. Dunn

Room:1209: 7th hour: Advanced music theory— Mrs. Anesta

Room: Lecture hall: 8th hour: Intro to business management— Mr. Farn

Kurt looked at his schedule. German? Aww, thanks professor, an easy class! And P.E.? It would be much easier than the danger room! However, Kurt looked at his seminar proctor. He had heard the name Darkholme somewhere, but he couldn't place where. So Kurt placed the paper into his backpack, hoping that his schedule was not going to get lost, and teleported into the kitchen for breakfast.

When Kurt teleported into the kitchen, he saw a sobbing Jean at the counter, thoroughly soaking her fried eggs. Kurt immediately rushed to Jean and held her. He felt that Jean was an adopted sister of some sort. _"Jean, Vhat happened?"_ Jean continued crying into his shoulder _"Jean, stop crying, bitte, and tell me vhat happened."_ Jean stopped crying, somewhat, and told him everything. _"Vell, zat Hurensohn! I should have known zat zis vould have happened!"_ He then quietly soothed Jean. " _Jean, don't vorry about a guy like Scott, he just needs to pull zat stick out of his arsch. You vill find a guy zat is better zan him. Now, I vill fry you more eggs, seeing as zough you let a shower hit yours."_ Kurt teleported to the stove and started cooking.

Scott was walking down the hall when he heard a sound, and smelled the unmistakable scent of brimstone. _"Vell, vell, vell. Look vhat I've got here, a slimy season._ " Kurt's back was turned at Scott. _"Wagner. What are you doing here? We need to get to school."_ Scott tried to push past Kurt, but a furry hand stopped him in his tracks. _"Ja, indeed we do, Summers, but I have no time to play tventy-vone questions vith you. I just have vone answer."_ _SMACK!_ Scott was flying through the hallway like a ragdoll. _"Zat's for hurting Jean! Did you actually zink zat I like her like zat? Hölle nein! She is like a sweister to me, but I'm afraid zat she cannot say ze same about me, zough. Happy travels!"_ Kurt laughed while teleporting as Scott's vision faded to black.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

 **Translations:**

Hölle nein! **:** Hell no!

Sweister: sister

Hurensohn! : son of a bitch!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

 **Thanks for reading! Please R &R!**

For your literary entertainment **—** TT


	4. Uninvited fight

**Hey-o! TheTeleporter here! I just wanted to thank everyone for reading, and I felt like it was time to post a new chapter here. Before I end my small talk here, I happy Thanksgiving! (Or Turkey day, whatever you prefer) Now back to our fuzzy elf!**

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Kurt laughed when he got home, as though someone told him a joke. In fact, Kurt thought that Scott was joking with him when he said that he would bust Kurt's skull in. But that wasn't the reason he was laughing. It was the ever growing black eye that Kurt gave Scott earlier that morning, and it made him look like an angry Dalmatian pup. Kurt just couldn't take him seriously. _"Listen, Summers. If you want to fight, meet me in the danger room in a few minutes. I need to eat._ " Kurt then teleported out of the hall and into the kitchen.

As soon as Kurt teleported and made himself a snack, the professor's voice rang into his head. _Listen, children. I am going out of town to visit an old friend of mine. Please behave, or I will make the ones in trouble have double the danger room lessons._ And his voice left as fast as it had come in. A few minutes later, and Kurt heard the x-jet leave. **Well, I guess it's just us, then.** And Kurt heard the last voice he wanted to hear. _"WAGNER! WE HAD A DEAL, AND YOU ARE NOT PUTTING YOUR END FOREWARD. NOW, IF YOU WANT TO PLAY IT THAT WAY THEN—Oof!"_ Kurt had teleported and kicked Scott in the back. _"Vill you shut up? Mein gott, it's like the neighbors vill hear you. And ze neighbors are miles avay!"_ Kurt screamed at Scott, teleporting themselves down to the danger room. Walking to a wall, Scott was mumbling to himself, stating _"Well, I wouldn't have had to shout if Kurt was only paying attention to his own deal"_ And other things like that. Unbeknownst to Scott, Kurt had already picked out his weapon. It was a four foot long sword with a design that looked like and infinity sign looped three times instead of the usual two. This is the soul sword. Until a couple months ago, Kurt had this sword inside of him for ages, when he was fighting Limbo and Darkmoor. (the comic Excalibur. I will explain the Soulsword in the next chapterBut Scott didn't know that, for he thought that Kurt was a dimwitted beginner. Boy, was he wrong. By a longshot.

 _"_ _So, Kurt, you choose a dimpy looking ass sword, eh? Well, I'm not one to boast, but I'm quite experienced in the art of sword fighting myself. I even invited Jean to watch me kick your freaky demon ass. Oh look, there she is."_ Scott declared with pride. Kurt rolled his eyes and waved to Jean. Surprisingly, she signaled for Kurt to come over to her. **I wonder what she wants. Well, I'd better find out**. Kurt was about to walk over, when Scott blocked his path, his head starting to fume. Kurt once again rolled his eyes and teleported over to Jean, where they whispered quietly. Scott, on the other hand looked dejected, and more than ready to fight. He was taking away his Jean! Scott thought over his plan, and then called over to Kurt.

 _With Kurt and Jean:_

 _"_ _You're using that sword?"_ Jean asked, bewildered. _"But I thought you said that you'd never use it!"_ Kurt then looked at the sword, then looked at Jean with a determined look. _"Ja, but Scott insulted it, and I never let an insult escape vithout a comeback"_ It was then that they heard Scott yelling over to them saying _"Hey, freak! I'm waiting on you! Do you want me to come over there and kick your ass now, or do you want to fight like the man that you'll never imagine to be?"_ And that had done it. It was a low blow, but he has to make a snappy comeback, and he will do that by fighting. Jean was about to tell Scott off, but just as she opened her mouth Kurt's hand signaled for her to stop. _"Okay, I'll fight. But on one condition."_ Kurt had no emotion in his voice whatsoever. _"Okay, what is the condition, Wagner?"_ Scott stressed out the 'W', pissing Kurt off even more. _"Ze condition is zat you leave me alone, until I say othervise. Zat means at school, here, even at ze outings ve go on. Ze only exception is vhen ve talk to ze professor. Deal?"_ Kurt outstretched his hand, waiting for a handshake. All he got was a close slash to the wrist. Kurt immediately recoiled, holding his hand. _"Rule number one, Wagner, is that I hate Germans. Rule number two, I don't shake furry hands. Now, let's start. Or are you afraid?"_ Scott sneered at his rules. But then he and Jean saw something truly amazing. Kurt's cut had glowed a light blue, then faded as the cut disappeared. (I'll also explain this in the next chapter) Scott saw a frightened Jean, and now Scott noticed a demon smiling evilly at him. _"Now that I haff even ze score, let's play."_

And play they did. Scott was losing. Badly. He had a variety of cuts along his arms, and the fight had been only minutes in, but Kurt did nothing to severely hurt Scott, just immobilize him. And stun him. This was probably the first time that Scott saw Kurt as superior to him, and he had to hand it to Kurt. He was an excellent swordsman. Scott could tell that Kurt had years of practice, while Scott only had a year of practice, and his skill was nothing compared to Kurt's level. Suddenly Kurt just stopped , tilting his ears to some random direction. _Might as well put those freakish things to use._ Scott laughed inwardly, whatever it was, however, was gone, as Kurt resumed his previous fighting position. _"Scott, are you ready for more? Or are you done because of a few cuts! Ach, never mind, I von. You can not take anymore of zis, for you are tired and vready to qvit. I get it."_ Scott knew that Kurt was faking all this, a taunt, and he is going to react to this taunt, with what his inner instincts taught him. **No one humiliates Scott Summers.** And he charged, catching Kurt by surprise. However, the surprise was fake, as Kurt teleported to the opposite side of Scott. Kurt then quickly disarmed Scott and knocked him to the ground, making Scott admit his defeat, and Kurt pulling Scott up.

Jean walked in the direction of the room, looking to see the victor, knowing it was Kurt, but checking to see if they were alright. Then she froze. She was sensing unfamiliar thoughts and presences all around her. She immediately ran into the danger room, seeing the two guys angrily talking to one another. She let out a sigh of release when they looked at her, questioning looks on their faces, when she heard an explosion behind her. She was immediately knocked out since she was so close to the explosion. Kurt and Scott made a temporary truce, and deciding that they would fight back the intruders.

Kurt was busy fighting; crushing whoever was in his way, but soon enough a single voice rang out: _"Retreat!"_ And soon enough, his vision faded to black. When he woke up, Kurt looked everywhere, not seeing a single person in black, but he did notice Scott and Jean's bodies together, side by side. Kurt immediately teleported to them, and checked for a pulse. There was a faint pulse in Jean's arm, signaling a heartbeat, and he let out a held breath of relief. However, when he checked for a pulse in Scott's arm, his blood froze, and he almost fainted. This was the real deal. Scott was dead.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

 **Oh no! Scott's gone! What will happen to Kurt? To Jean? To the future of the institute? Just wait to find out. I'll post tomorrow night, so don't vorry! Thanks for reading!**

For your literary entertainment— TT


	5. Uninvited meetings

**Hey-o! TheTeleporter here! This is a longer chapter, and I'm introducing some characters into the story! Sorry for posting so late, I had work, and I wasn't able to post anything. Now, onto our blue elf!**

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

The funeral had been anything but joyous. When the message was sent to the professor, he had come back with his colleague immediately. The colleague, James Howlett, was not affected at all by Scott's death. That was understandable, for he had never met Scott before. He was nice enough to Jean, but what really surprised Kurt was that Howlett never batted an eye towards Kurt.

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _I've seen crazier things in my lifetime, so you'll never see me flinching at you, bub."_ Kurt and Howlett both laughed at that, and Kurt had detected the full truth in his statement. _"Jean, Kurt, James is a new instructor at the institute, so please walk him around. I'll meet you all at dinner."_ The professor then wheeled away, leaving the two students and instructor. Kurt narrowed his eyes at the direction Xavier had gone through. **Something is not right, and I out to find out what it is.** He looked in the direction that Jean and James were in, and they were laughing. _"So, James"_ Kurt started. _"Please, call me Logan. That's the nickname I was given in the Civil war."_ Kurt nodded in understanding, not knowing what the Civil war was, but Jean's eyes widened. _"_ _The Civil war? That was all the way in the 19_ _th_ _century! You can't possibly be that old!"_ Kurt's eyes widened also when he heard the realization. _"Well kids, when you have regenerative healing, your aging process slows down. Now can someone show me where my room is?"_ Kurt teleported Logan to the men's wing. Logan's mind was boggled when he went through the teleportation with Kurt. _"Wow, elf, neat trick. Just give me a warning next time you, uh, do whatever you just did."_ Kurt laughed at the stumbling Logan, but Logan just laughed along with him. _"It is called teleportation, Herr Logan. But I have a few ozzer tricks up my sleeve as vell. Bitte, give me a small cut, vould you?"_ Kurt held up his arm for emphasis. Logan, on the other hand, was confused. " _All right, elf. I'll do it, but I hope I don't kill you."_ Logan raised his fist, and three metal "claws" slid out. He then proceeded to cut slightly into Kurt's pelt, drawing a small amount of blood. Kurt winced, but raise his other hand over the cut, and a light blue glow was omitted out of the hand. Logan watched, amazed at the elf's talent, and soon the cut was gone, not even leaving a scar. Logan rubbed the back of his head in bewilderment. _"Wow, elf. Didn't think you had a healing ability in you. Looks like I have more to learn about you. I'll see you at dinner. Later elf."_ Logan walked in his room and shut the door. Seconds later, Kurt heard snoring. Chuckling, Kurt walked down to the rec room where he saw Jean in the rec room, reading a book. She waved and Kurt put on a movie for the two of them to watch.

 _Flashback over_

At the funeral, several members of Scott's family showed up. It turned out that Scott's brother, Alex was a mutant as well. Alex had the power to control kinetic energy in his hands and sometimes, his entire body. Pretty soon, Alex became a new student at the institute. Weeks later, the institute had two new students, Katherine "Kitty" Pride and Robert "Bobby" Drake. They both feared Kurt when Kurt was without the inducer, so Kurt had to keep it on whenever the duo was around.

 _Flashback_

Kurt and Jean met in the hangar, where the professor would address them. Although Kurt was getting used to the professor, he still felt suspicious around him. He was broken out of his thoughts when Jean nudged him on the side. Kurt looked up, and saw that the professor wheeled towards them, smiling slightly. _"Children, we are flying to Deerfield, Illinois, to see if we can recruit a girl. Her name is Kitty Pryde, so please be nice to her. Kurt, remember to wear your holowatch at all times, so do not take it off. If you are having complications with the watch, do not hesitate to message me telepathically. Are you two ready?"_ Kurt was getting increasingly annoyed by the professor and his constant reminders. He checked his watch every morning, and if there was a problem, he'd let the professor know immediately. Considering that the professor was starting to distrust Kurt. Sure, he trusted Jean with his heart and soul, but the professor was not a man on his list of trustworthy persons. At least not yet.

When they arrived at the Pryde household, the first thing that the two noticed was the amount of broken technology that was scattered on the lawn. _"Jean, Kurt, we are just about to speak to a professional level technician. Kitty has been given hundreds of awards based on her outstanding achievements in technology and web design. She will be our official technician. So please be on your best behavior, this is our only chance of gaining a new teammate."_ Kurt stood at the door, wondering how manners and technology had anything to do with one another. He got his answer when heard an aggravated scream from the second floor. Xavier knocked on the door, and smiled when door opened, revealing a slightly attractive woman. " _Hello, how could I help you?"_ the woman asked, embarrassed. _"Hello, Mrs. Pryde. I am Professor Charles Xavier, from the Xavier institute for gifted students. I came to talk to you about registering your daughter for my school."_ Mrs. Pryde smiled warmly. " _Yes professor, come in. I believe that we talked about your school over the phone. It sounds absolutely splendid! Would you and these delightful students of your like something to eat or drink?"_ Charles smiled, _"Why, thank you for the complement, and no, we don't need—"_ Xavier was cut off when he heard a rumble behind him. _"On second thought, could you get Mr. Wagner something to eat? He can eat while we discuss the school with Kitty."_ Mrs. Pryde couldn't be any happier when she served some fresh cookies to Kurt. Kurt absolutely loved her cookies, and thanked her gratefully. _Kurt, remember your manners._ The professor's voice rang in his head. Kurt rolled his eyes. Meanwhile, Mrs. Pryde went upstairs to get Kitty. _"So, Profezzor, vhat exactly are Keety's powers?"_ Kurt inquired while eating some peanut butter cookies. Jean couldn't resist the smell of the cookies, and grabbed some before sitting on a couch. _"Well, Kurt, Kitty has the ability to rearrange her molecules so she can phase through solid matter, and also humans. When she phases, she seemingly walks on air, so she's levitating."_ The professor explained. Before Kurt could react, the two Prydes walked down the stairs. Kurt's jaw dropped when he saw Kitty walking down the stairs. **Mein gott! She's gorgeous! But how could a demon like me ever win the heart of an angel like her?** _Kinda want to take her yourself, eh, Kurt? Just imagine, you her, and a candlelit dinner. All it takes is a bit of magic from Margali, and then she's all yours._ **Nein! I won't abuse a perfect soul like her! Now is not the time for discussion. Now is the time to see if she ever wants to be in the institute. So leave, now!** Jean saw Kurt's internal struggle, so she grasped his hand and squeezed. He shot her a look of gratefulness, and they both focused their attention towards Kitty.

Kitty nearly stumbled when she saw Kurt. **OMG! A total hunk! Just think about him, he's handsome, tall, although he does have a hunch on his back, and completely muscular, he's perfect! So after I listen to the professor's speech, I'll accept.** The professor heard this in her mind, but continued, knowing that he's achieved another student.

A couple of weeks after her recruitment, Kitty decided to make a move on Kurt, so she had called him down to the rec room. When he got there, she invited him to play a movie. He narrowed his eyes, detecting some devious plan in her voice, but fell for her anyway. She tried to kiss him before he could move away, and her hand accidentally phased through the holowatch, shorting it out. He heard a terrified gasp, and when he opened his eyes, he saw a frightened Kitty. **Here we go again.** _"Keety?"_ That's all he got out before she started screaming. Jean automatically showed up, and demanded to know what was going on, when Kitty started backing up to the wall. Jean focused her attention to the terrified Kitty, and asked her if she was alright. Kitty didn't pay any attention to Jean, for she asked Kurt, _"What— what are you?"_ Kitty then phased upstairs, leaving a distraught Kurt and confused Jean. Jean went to Kurt, and asked if he was alright, but he only hung his head. _"I knew zat zis vould haff happened."_ Kurt mumbled. _"What did you say Kurt? Do you want to talk about this?"_ Jean was concerned now, for he was her best friend. She even felt that he was her adopted brother, and he felt the same way about her. _Nein, I—I just vant to be left alone, to zink about zings."_ Kurt then teleported to his room. Jean sighed and went to Kitty's room to calm her down.

 _Flashback over_

Kurt sighed sadly when he remembered Kitty and his first meeting. She was still scared of him, and she preferred to stay with Bobby. Kurt smiled when he remembered how he and Bobby first met:

 _Flashback_

 _Jean and Kurt, who was now the team leader due to his skills in fencing and hand-to-hand combat were outside of the hangar, waiting for instructions from the professor. Since Jean was the only one that he allowed a mental link, so Jean was the one who informed him of the missions they had together. They were to fly to Long Island, New York, to attempt to recruit Robert "Bobby" Drake. Bobby had taken an immediate liking to Kurt, although in his covered form. A few weeks after Bobby's recruitment, Bobby and Kurt were in the danger room, having a session in dodging projectiles. One of the projectiles, a flying disc, hit Kurt in the chest. Bobby sent a sheet of ice towards Kurt's assailant, but missed its target. Instead, the ice hit Kurt's holowatch, which shorted out after a few seconds. Bobby stood there, shocked by what he saw. Kurt automatically stopped the session, and asked Bobby if he was alright. What Bobby responded with was not what he had expected;_

 _"_ _Bobby, you alvright?" Kurt inquired, raising a brow. "You're wearing a disguise, right? To throw me off? Please tell me that that's what it is!_ " Bobby started backing up, away from Kurt in fear. _"Bobby, bitte, zis look, it's vreal, Bobby, it vreally is. Look, vhat I vas veering, it is called a holovatch, to help me look normal, see?"_ Bobby, had backed into a wall, but gained some courage, and asked _"So why did you not tell me this already? Huh? You know what? Just leave me alone, demon!"_ Bobby then ran up to his room, avoiding a look from Jean, who had heard and seen it all happen. Sighing, she look at Kurt, who had already teleported to his room.

 _Flashback over_

The next thing Kurt knew was that Kitty and Bobby had hooked up, but the relationship was very abusive on Bobby's end. Sometimes Kurt just wanted to go to Bobby and knock some sense to him, like he did to Scott. The only difference was that Scott and Kurt had a brief moment of respect for each other, one having the ability to defeat the opponent, and the other having the knowledge of being defeated, and accepting it. With Bobby, there would be no respect. Bobby and Kurt's friendship had lasted as long as that holowatch. Kurt sighed, teleporting to the danger room, when a dangerous looking intruder stepped in front of him, and that intruder was a group of the… same person?

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

 **Thanks for reading! Sorry that this chapter didn't have as much action in it, I just wanted to introduce some new characters. I've always admired Iceman, but I had no idea how he was a new mutant in the Xevo series. I'm just glad he was in Wolverine and the X-men. Please R &R!**

For your literary entertainment— TT


	6. Uninvited complexity

**Hey-o! TheTeleporter here! Sorry for a long update! Finals and my last ACT as a senior have really taken its toll, since finals are next week. Well, enough about me, let's get to our favourite blue elf!**

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

 _Jean,_ Nightcrawler communicated telepathically while dodging swings from the intruders arms, _please come, now. I am currently battling an intruder. Bring Iceman and Shadowcat, for they will be needed._ Kurt then ended the message before teleporting behind six of the "multiple" men. They each wore a green uniform with circles connected by lines, making the front look like a map. " _Well, where are the rest of you pathetic mutants, hmm? And aren't you the leader of this circus? You could at least use a new uniform, demon, because you look like you just came from an actual circus."_ One of the men jeered. The rest of him laughed, then multiplied into three more men, each. _Jean, please hurry, this dude is going to fill the entire common room._ Kurt finished the thought when four men joined together to try to takle him. Kurt then teleported from the group and 'ported onto the ceiling, his tail holding onto a wooden rafter. He chuckled, watching the confused men, and silently prayed that Jean and the others could arrive in time. He closed his eyes and concentrated, focusing onto the next place he wanted to teleported to. _Kurt, we are just down the hall, please hold on!_ Jean's mental voice passed through his head, but Kurt wasn't paying attention. He was losing energy, and fast. The fact that he was using all his energy to hold onto the rafter and that it looked like the multiple men found him was really sapping too much energy from him. He sighed and teleported to the danger room, where he passed out.

Jean, Shadowcat, and Iceman ran in the room seconds after Kurt teleported out of it. _"Uh, Jean, I don't know about you, but I don't think we invited a party of one hundred."_ Kitty said, attracting every man's attention. The three then went into a defensive stance. _"Kitty, I don't think that that's the brightest thing to say at the moment"_ Jean looked on in fright. Then, the multiple men charged them.

Kurt woke up, luckily, in the danger room unharmed. **That's weird, where is everybody? I hope that they are unharmed.** Kurt stood up and stretched, waking all his sore muscles and started to walk. He was just about to open up the hatch, when he heard a large banging from the other side. _Jean,_ Kurt communicated, _Not right now, Kurt, we're currently in a rather_ large battle with some intruders, so would you care to come and help? Kitty and Bobby are on the ground, passed out, and I think I see a pool of something near— Jean was abruptly cut short, and that's when the door to the danger room was forced open.

Kurt looked on in panic. _Mein gott! They hurt Jean! I've to kill them, but how?_ Kurt thought in worry when he had an idea. He heard the door open, and he teleported up to the control room, taking control of the door. As every intruder filed into the room, he used his magic over the controls.

Multiple Man POV:

 _Okay, I knocked out the three young ones. Aww, they look so cute, lying on the floor like that. Anyways, I think that there was a furry freak, where could he be?_ The green covered figure started to look around, searching every room for the blue mutant _. Hmm, I guess he's not here._ _Guess I'll have to close this case- WAIT! There's a room I've never seen before. Guess it's now or never, huh? Gonna make multiples just in case._ Multiple Man walked into the room with about one hundred multiples, not ready for the fight of his life.

No one's POV

The hundred men walked into the room, cautiously, running in every which direction, clearly confused. The room's just a big box? Huffing, the men all disappeared, leaving just one man. Kurt started an exercise simulation, level five. The green man looked on in confusion, which quickly changed into panic, as he started running from a large flame heading towards him, which suddenly stopped. Multiple Man slowed down to a jog, sighing in relief as he turned around. What happened next made Kurt fall to the floor, rolling in laughter. Guns came out of the wall and instantly fired human sized metal balls, with the walls to act as a tennis racket. The goal of this exercise was to either dodge the balls if your powers were too weak to fight against them, or to stop the balls in the air with your powers, since they could not be penetrated with normal fists and feet. But Multiple Man didn't know that, or at least until it was too late, that is. Multiple Man tried to stop the balls with multiple punches and kicks, but quickly realized that the tactic would not work. So he ran. And he ran fast. He had dodged most of the balls, but he was quickly growing tired, losing most of his energy just to stand. But Kurt would find a way to motivate him some more. Kurt had then proceeded to bump up the simulation to level six, which consisted of fighting robots, more flamethrowers, and finally, closing walls. It was the first part that had knocked out the Multiple Man. Just before the flames and walls could close in on the figure, Kurt automatically stopped the simulation, and teleported to the fallen man. Putting on a power suppressing collar onto the green figure, Kurt teleported to the deeper side of the danger room, and hand cuffed him to a sturdy metal bar. Kurt teleported to the kitchen, to get food for the intruder. Although he was an intruder did not mean that he had to starve. He made a sandwich, and delivered it to the captive. After the food was delivered, Kurt then sent a message telepathically to the professor, telling him that he had acquired a captive, which was trapped in the danger room. Kurt then started to clean up the messy area, and woke Jean, who was showing signs of consciousness. _"Jean, it's Kurt. Are you feeling alvright?"_ Kurt asked, relieved that she had no broken bones. Jean looked up at Kurt, a hazy look in her eyes, but that passed in a minute. Then she started to fire a bunch of questions faster than quicksilver ever could. Kurt chuckled, stopping Jean in her tracks. _"Jean, I'll answer your questions vhen ze ozzers vake up. But for now, let's bring you to the medical bay. Ze profezzor vants to see you."_ Kurt then took Jean into the bay, and left her with the professor, and sat on a chair in the sitting room, and thought about the events that happened. Then he heard it. _"Be prepared, Kurt, he's coming."_ The voice left as soon as it came, leaving a bewildered Kurt in the room.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

 **Thanks for reading! Please r &r, and a new chappie is coming shortly!**

For your literary entertainment— TT


	7. Uninvited reunion

**Hey-o! TheTeleporter here! Here's another chapter, so enjoy!**

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Kurt was currently lying in bed, tossing and turning from a nightmare, as unconscious voices continued drilling in his head:

 ** _Kill them, Kurt_**

 ** _Taste their blood, Kurt_**

 ** _You know they deserve it, Kurt_**

 ** _Kill them. Now!_**

 _"No!"_ Kurt screamed as he shot up, sweating heavily. Kurt looked over at the clock; " _two o' clock? It should be morning."_ Kurt shrugged as he closed his eyes, when the voices continued, but strangely enough, he wasn't dreaming. Kurt started pacing his room, struggling to keep the voices out of his head, and he was currently failing.

 ** _Kill them, Kurt_**

 ** _Why should you suffer, Kurt?_**

 ** _They need to go, Kurt_**

 ** _You know you need to, Kurt_**

 ** _Rip them apart, piece by piece, Kurt_**

 _"Who are you?"_ Kurt screamed. He needed these voices out.

 **Kill them, Kurt**

 _"Just leave me alone, bitte. Bitte."_ Kurt moaned, and his eyes shot open. He screamed in pain, his mind suffering some kind of attack. And it would not stop. Finally, enough was enough, and Kurt succumbed to the pain, and blacked out.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTt

The next morning, Jean and Kitty were walking to the kitchen, but not before checking on Kurt. They had heard him screaming in pain, but for some reason their powers couldn't work when they had approached his door. When they reached his door, they noticed that it was unlocked, and they stepped inside. Kitty gasped, while Jean immediately bolted towards him, carefully picking up the shivering body. Kurt had basically curled into a ball, and Jean was careful not to drop him or harm him.

Meanwhile, Kurt's subconscious was very active.

 ** _Now is your chance, Kurt. Kill them._**

 **NO, they are freunds, I cannot hurt them.**

 ** _But you must, Kurt._**

 **No, for the last time, they are mein freunds! I will not hurt them!**

 ** _You have to Kurt! Show them that demons cannot be stopped, even if he has a soft spot for humans. That just shows that you are weak, just like your mother._**

 **Mein mother! I had plenty of parental figures infinite times stronger than Mystique! Herr Sebastian for example. He was the parent I never had. And he taught me things that mein** **father** **and mother never would have taught me! Now, I will not hurt my friends, so leave me alone!**

 ** _Your father! How dare you! He's done more than enough to take care of you! Fine! If you will not hurt them willingly, then I will kill them myself!_**

Meanwhile, on the path to the medical bay…

Jean and Kitty were running at an extremely fast speed when Jean automatically stopped. Kitty noticed this when she ran a few feet ahead of Jean, an immediately halted, and turned to hear a scream from Jean. Kurt had woken up, but he had jumped out of her arms, his eyes shining a crimson red, instead of the usual golden yellow. That's when they heard it— the voice.

 ** _You X-men have been giving me orders for far too long. I shall be the alpha. I shall be the most powerful mutant in this country. You will all bow down to me, or I kill you._**

Jean and Kitty were shocked. However, it was true that they have been giving him orders. Ever since Scott died, Kurt had decided to take Scott's place, but during missions Logan, Jean, Kitty, and Bobby had all given Kurt orders, as if he was the omega of the group. Now it appears that Kurt has had enough. Kitty made the first move in trying to stop Kurt: _"Kurt! Stand down! You can't act like this! You need help!"_ Kitty shouted, flailing her arms for emphasis, although Kurt and Jean did not see how that would help. Kurt only laughed.

 ** _Help, me? Clearly it is you that would need help once I'm through with you!_**

Kurt jumped at her, quickly taking out a sword, and hit her with the hilt at the back of her neck. Kitty fell, not at all expecting the attack, and she collapsed, unconscious. Kurt then teleported behind jean, and delivered a blow to the back, and she also fell, but she was not unconscious yet. _Professor, Kurt has started to attack us. Please send help. Kitty is—_ Jean never had the chance to finish the thought, for she was struck on the head with the hilt of the sword. Kurt, on the other hand, looked disappointed.

 ** _Some X-men they are. I didn't think that they would go down so easily. Oh well, time for the kill._**

As Kurt brought his hand up, another stopped him. _"What do you think you're doing, bub?"_ Wolverine growled. He was sent by the professor, and it looks like he came at the perfect time.

 ** _Wolverine, I have heard so much about you. Surely you are a worthy opponent, eh? Let us see if you are!_**

Logan looked at the demon as Kurt teleported a few feet away. **Interesting, the elf doesn't speak like him. There is a loss of a German accent, maybe Russian, so perhaps he is being controlled? Well, he sure doesn't recognize me, so bring it on!** Logan snarled and ran to Kurt's current direction, and just as he lunged, Kurt laughed and teleported behind Logan, kicking him in the midsection of his back. Logan flinched when he heard a sickening crack, but he turned and saw a cloud of smoke. **Kurt had teleported again! But the question is, where to?** Logan quickly found the answer when he felt a blade go into both legs, and quickly come out. Logan howled in pain, and glared at Kurt, who licked the blood off the blade. _"Elf, I knew you were crazy, but not cannibalistic. Why are you doing this?"_ Kurt laughed, which caused Logan to raise an eyebrow.

 ** _The answer is simple, young one. Kurt is no longer here, for I took over. You see, he's had feelings of hatred for a long time, and directed towards this so called team. I simply took his mind and committed the actions he has oh so longed for._**

Kurt teleported next to the immobilized and startled Logan, and started whispering in his ear.

 ** _By the way, your blood tastes so nice, I can't wait to taste the other two, and maybe have some fun, hmm? What a shame it is that you will not be a wake to see it._** **_Nighty night, wolvy_**.

With that, Kurt kicked Logan's head, successfully knocking him out. He looked at the two females, and sadistically grinned. He was about to get to work when he heard another voice. _"That's enough, Azazel. You have done enough. Why have you entered my home, and more importantly, my student's mind?"_ Kurt growled when he heard his longtime enemy's voice.

 ** _As if you didn't know, Xavier. Surely you have heard my little soap box speech when fighting the little cat, am I right?_**

Charles glared intently at the demon. " _Azazel, I calmly ask you to exit the premises, now, I will show you the exit, so leave. Now._ " Charles rolled away, hoping that Azazel would leave.

Kurt glared at the direction Charles left, and smirked.

 ** _All right Xavier, I will leave, but be warned. I will come back for my syn._**

Azazel left Kurt's mind, causing the boy to blink out black spots out of his eyes when a message was scarred into his mind.

 ** _Remember, syn, you are a part of me as I am a part of you. Remember that I will come back, so be prepared. Also, remember that it was you and your abilities that defeated the others, I just directed you to do those actions._**

Kurt walked down the hallway, thinking about that message that his father spoke into his mind. Sure, he was scared to the bone, but he was also impressed. He had no clue that he could do what his father did, and he was even more impressed with the fact that he was capable of taking down Logan. However, He was not sure where he got the sword, because it sure wasn't the soul sword, but it looked like the sword, but with a crimson coloured gem speckled all over the hilt, and some on the blade. For some reason, as Kurt fingered the sword, it made him feel empowered, which was completely different from the rest of his weapons. **I'm going to have to keep this from the professor; he could ban me from using weapons completely.** Kurt knew that this was a gift from his father, which also meant that there was another war coming.

 _TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT_

 **Thanks for reading! I'll post a new chapter soon! Please, R &R!**

For your literary entertainment— TT


	8. Uninvited author's note

**Heyo! TheTeleporter here! So, here's the thing. I looked at my amount of views and reviews for this story, and I realized when I read the story, that as it progressed along, it sucked. And sucked hard. So I have decided to redo this story completely to a new level. It will still be up so the innocent can read it, and soon I will have a new story come up. Thank you for taking the time to read and review, and please enjoy the new story that I will put up.**

 _for your literary entertainment ~ TT_


	9. Uninvited questions

**Hey-o! TheTeleporter here! Yes, I'm back! And hopefully better than ever. I changed my mind about changing this story, cause I'm just lazy. Go me! Also, I am preparing for prom, and I was caught up in school work, and also** ** _having_** **a girlfriend and worrying bout guy stuff is challenging. Well,** **here we go, back to our favourite fuzzy blue elf!**

 _ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt_

Kurt was currently sitting in the professor's office half listening to Xavier's current rant, and this time, it was about his father, Azazel. " _and another thing, Kurt. He left a very dangerous sword in your possession. Where is it? It has to be kept somewhere safe."_ The professor finished and impatiently waited for his student's response. All he _received_ in response was a glare and a toxic response. " _Safe, professor? And vhere else is safer zan mein possession? Do you not trust me enough, Xavier? Or am I still zat fuzzy freak you see me as? Also, ze sword is a gift from mien fazzer, Xavier. Now, he might not be ze best parental figure I've had, but he left me vita a gift. Now let me be."_ Kurt then teleported to his room, leaving the professor to his thoughts. _I can't believe I'm saying this, but no, Kurt. I don't trust you, not now and not ever._ Afterwards he rolled to his room, shutting the door behind him.

Meanwhile, Alex, kitty, bobby and Jean where watching a movie in the rec room, when Kurt walked in. Kitty, still afraid of Kurt after the incident by the med bay, snuggled closer to Bobby, eyes wide. Jean took the effort to talk to Kurt, albeit a little afraid of Kurt's abilities. Alex just grunted and didn't take the time to even look at Kurt. Kurt rolled his eyes and sat next to Jean, who rested her head onto Kurt's shoulder. Alex, noticing the situation, narrowed his eyes and growled at Kurt, who in turn, growled a much more animalistic growl, shutting Alex up quickly. Kurt then looked at Alex and calmly stated " _she's a sweister to me, nozzing more, Alex."_ Kurt then focused his attention onto the tv, where The Mummy was playing.

After the movie, Kurt decided to make lunch for himself and the other three, when Alex stormed into the kitchen, and glared at Kurt. "Can I help you, lover boy?" Kurt asked, clearly peeved at the younger Summers disgracing him with his appearance. "Yes, you can help me, Freak. Now, what does Jean see in you that I don't have?" Kurt then deadpan bed, then calmly took the boy's hands off of him. "First off Summers, I have been with her longer than you have. Second, I am willing to go miles to help each and every one of you. Third, I train. Hard, vhile you lean back and watch on ze television. It still amazes me how you have abs. Finally, I am a friend to her. I am a shoulder to cry on. And zhat goes for any one of you. If you were to work on a bond vith her, maybe she'll give you a chance." And with that, Kurt set the lunch on the counter, grabbing his sandwich. "Zeres a sandwich for all of us. Call jean and Kitty. It's time to eat"

ttttttttttttttttttttttt

Hope you liked it! Please, r&r, I would love to hear feed back from everyone who reads!

For your literary entertainment ~ TT


	10. Uninvited opposition

**Heyo! TheTeleporter here! So I'm back! And about the same as before, except this time I'm leaving highschool! I just have a couple more weeks left, and I'm outta here! I graduate on the 21 of May, though. However, that's enough about me, so onto our favourite fuzzy mutant!**

 **Tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt**

kurt slammed the door to his room, and the wall surrounding the door started to crack. _How dare they!_ he thought. _i try to help them and what do I get? Accusations and attacks from them, that's what. Well, except for Jean, at least she tried to help._ He reasoned. He then began to ponder, _but why would she? She knows that I'm not liked her, and she knows that I'm a freak, so why would she help me?_ as he sat down, he quickly jumped up as he heard a new voice enter the room. " _because I like you, silly._ " Kurt quickly turned, and he narrowed his eyes. _"but vhy vould you help me? I'm nozzing but a freak that shouldn't be zere. Look at you. You're normal. You have beautiful skin, and normal eyes vith pupils in zem. Now, look at me. I have blue fur, a tail, and yellow eyes and— vait, did you say sat you liked me?"_ Kurt asked with wide eyes. What widened them even more was the fact that Jean was leaning closer to him. _"Jean?! Vhat are you—"_ Jean then put a finger to his mouth. " _Shhh, Kurt, we don't want to alert the others now, do we?"_ Before Kurt could answer, Jean stopped him from moving with her powers, as well as closing the door, and locking , in the meantime, was freaking out. " _Jean! Vhat in ze vorld are you doing? Vhat if ve are caught? Vhat abou—"_ Jean only stopped his mouth from moving, and looked lustfully into his eyes. " _Kurt, did you know that my favourite colour is yellow?"_ Kurt only replied with widened eyes and a shake of his head. " _Well, Kurt, it is."_ Jean finished the conversation by throwing herself onto Kurt, and tried to make out with him. Seeing this, Jean only got irritates and impatient. " _Kurt, what wrong? Don't you want to make out with me? Why would you refuse? Am I not good enough for you?"_ Jean then broke down, and cried on Kurt's pillow. Kurt only looked at her, pity evident in his eyes, and pulled her into a hug. He then spoke. " _Jean, stop crying. Its not zat you're not too perfect for me, its zat I see you as a sweister, for sat feeling may change in ze future. However, for now I am not ready for a relationship, for I recently came to zis country, and I am still not used to zis culture. Trust me, I vill let you know if I am ready, but, bitte, please just be my sweister for now. Okay?"_ Jean only looked at him with watery eyes, and nodded. She excused herself and ran out of Kurt's room, sobbing silently.

TttttttttttttttttttttttttTtttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Alex was walking in the hallway when he bumped into Kitty, who was still angry from the previous event that took place in the kitchen just hours ago. When he bumped into Kitty, she automatically drop kicked him in the shin. When she looked to see who she kicked, she instantly regretted it. " _Alex! Oh my God I am so sorry! I thought you were Kurt and wanted revenge for what he did Do you need an icepack?"_ she helped him up and started walking with him to the infirmary. Alex only chuckled. _"Since we're going there anyway, sure. By the way, nice kick, that'll suree get the message through to the demon that's under this roof."_ Alex and Kitty chuckled at that " _hey guys! Whatcha talking abou— oh my god, what happened to ya Al?"_ Alex only sighed when Bobby made his entrance, and at the nickname that was given. And that's when he started to think about the incident with the blue freak

~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~

Kurt walked into the kitchen, only to see Alex sitting there. Alex glared at Kurt, not that Kurt noticed anyway. _what is he doing here? In this house? In this world? He should learn that the only mutants that should be alive she be the perfect skinned ones. Animals like him should be in the slaughterhouse._ Alex chuckled evilly. " _Oh, is zat so? Because vhat I've heard, dicks like you are only given pity, not a chance to better one's life."_ Kurt chuckled, patting Alex on the shoulder. As soon as Kurt placed his hand on the boy's shoulder, Alex immediately tensed. He threw the hand off of him and glared at the swordsman. Then he grinned, evilly. " _Oh, you would know, wouldn't you? You see, freaks like you don't deserve to live in this house. Even professor X agrees with me, even if he doesn't show it directly."_ he then put on a friendly smile when the two girls showed up. Kitty automatically went to Alex's side, and checked him for any injuries. Jean, who read the mind of the boy opposing Kurt, and walked to her friends side. Then Jean spoke the question that was on Kitty's mind. " _okay, what exactly is going on? Who will speak?"_ the only thing Jean failed to notice was the hurt look in Alex's eyes when she sided with Kurt. _" it vas nozzing, Jean. Just a small friendly argument, zats all. In fact, I gas about to go for a run. You can join me if you vant."_ as Kurt was turning, he heard a comment muttered through Alex's breath. Kurt spun around, glaring intently at the opposing boy. " _Vhat did you say?"_ Alex only looked at him blankly _" Summers, I bill not ask again. Vhat. Did. You. Say?"_ Alex only smirked at him. " _oh, keep telling your excuses, Wagner. We don't buy them. What? you'll join your freak friends in the freak zone? Because demons like you should be there, and never return. And since when did you get your mind reading powers? Last I checked, demons are only destroyed by magic, not helped."_ As those last words were spoken, complete silence took over the airspace in between them. Even Bobby, who had just come in to hgrab a bite to eat, was completely shocked when Alex said those words. Kitty was shocked, and immediately grew frightened as she watched Kurt take out a dagger from his back pocket. Jean and Bobby didn't even notice when Kurt did so. Alex was too busy glaring at Kurt to notice. And Kitty also noticed when the dagger started to glow. And time slowed as it waited for Kurt to throw the dagger.

And throw he did.

Alex froze in shock as he watches the dagger close the space between them. It was only a second before that dagger could have inserted itself into Alex's temple with amazing accuracy, when Kitty grabbed his arm and phased her and the boy through the dagger.

And that is when all hell broke loose.

It was Kitty and Bobby vs Jean and Alex vs Kurt

And team blue was winning. Kurt had teleported the group outside so nothing inside of the mansion could be damaged, when one of Alex's beams hit a rather large tree. Luckily, Kurt and Jean were out of the way, but team Alex was in the range of the tree. Seeing that the team wasn't paying attention, Kurt immediately teleported the opposition into safe territory. As soo. As he did, Kitty knocked him down. " _What the hell, Kurt? You could have killed us with your demon powers. You know what? I'm done with you. Go die somewhere that's not hell, because that's where your home is. Now leave us alone."_ and with that, she, Bobby, and Alex walked towards the mansion, while Kurt teleported to the mansion, leaving Jean alone

Tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

 **Wow, that was intense. I hope you like it, and please R &R. I really enjoy those!**

 _For your literary entertainment~ TT_


	11. authour note

**Heyo! TheTeleporter here! I need a moment to talk to the readers about something that has been on my mind a lot. So, before you all roll your eyes and click the back button to a different story, please hear me out.**

 **Well, I know that my stories don't receive a lot of feedback. Hell, I know that there aren't a lot of people who are quite interested in my fics at all; However, I am truly grateful of all of the reviewers, followers, and favourites that I receive on my stories. You guys are what keep me going, and every review swells me up with pride, letting me know that I can write something that seems to be worth your time.**

 **Like I said before, I don't receive much feedback, but it is very much appreciated, and you guys rock!**

 **Thank you all for your time reading, and reviewing, and I will see you guys on the other side.**

 **And as a final note to conclude this authour's note:**

 **For your literary entertainment** **—** **TT**


End file.
